se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Colombia-Estados Unidos/Estados Unidos
Presidentes estadounidenses con presidentes colombianos Donald Trump= Donald Trump Álvaro Uribe - Sin imagen.jpg| “No obstante, una persona con acceso a las actividades privadas de Trump explicó que Uribe se habría reunido con él el jueves por la noche gracias a la iniciativa del senador Republicano por la Florida, Marco Rubio” y calificó el encuentro como “un error”. Donald Trump - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El presidente Juan Manuel Santos se reunió ayer con el presidente de Estados Unidos, Donald Trump, quien manifestó su preocupación por los cultivos ilícitos. (Foto: Archivo/VANGUARDIALIBERAL) Donald Trump - Iván Duque.jpg| Las coincidencias entre Duque y Trump en su primera cumbre. EFE. El tiempo |-| Barack Obama= Barack Obama Andrés Pastrana - Barack Obama.jpg| Expresidente Andrés Pastrana en compañía del Presidente de Estados unidos Barack Obama, durante el funeral de Estado de Nelson Mandela. APA Álvaro Uribe - Barack Obama.jpg| El saludo entre Barack Obama y Álvaro Uribe fue cordial este lunes en la Casa Blanca, pero de la reunión no salió un panorama claro para el TLC Foto: Edgar Becerra Barack Obama - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Juan Manuel Santos, tiene previsto reunirse la próxima semana con su homólogo estadounidense, Barack Obama. // COLPRENSA>/ref> |-| George W. Bush= George W. Bush César Gaviria - George W. Bush.jpg| U.S. President George W. Bush; OAS Secretary General, Cesar Gaviria; and OAS Assistant Secretary General, Ambassador Luigi Einaudi Washington, D.C. April 17, 2001. Photo by Roberto Ribeiro-OAS- Andrés Pastrana - George W. Bush.jpg| Uno de los fuertes de Juan Manuel Santos ha sido su capacidad de entender las relaciones internacionales. En la foto con George W. Bush y Andrés Pastrana, de quien fue ministro de Hacienda. Semana.com Álvaro Uribe - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush stands with Colombian President Alvaro Uribe Tuesday, Jan. 13, 2009, during ceremonies honoring the 2009 Presidential Medal of Freedom Recipients in the East Room of the White House. White House photo by Chris Greenberg. The White House George W. Bush - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| President Bush with Colombian Defense Minister Juan Manuel Santos, around 2008. Photo: The White House Museum |-| Bill Clinton= Bill Clinton César Gaviria - Sin imagen.jpg| US President Bill Clinton applauds Mexican President Ernesto Zedillo(R) as Cesar Gaviria(L), head of the Organization of American States(OAS) looks on during signing ceremonies 14 November at the OAS in Washington, DC. Clinton witnessed the signing of the OAS Convention on arms trafficking. AFP PHOTO/ Stephen Jaffe Bill Clinton - Ernesto Samper.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Ernesto Samper, (1994-1998), Hillary Clinton, el presidente de Estados Unidos, Bill Clinton (1993-2001) y Jacquin Strouss, esposa de Samper. Semana.com] Andrés Pastrana - Bill Clinton.jpg| Andrés Pastrana con Bill Clinton en la inauguración de su biblioteca. AP Álvaro Uribe - Bill Clinton.jpg| El Presidente Álvaro Uribe Vélez camina con el ex presidente de Estados Unidos, Bill Clinton, hacia el interior de la Casa de Nariño, tras recibir al ex gobernante en la sede presidencial. Foto: Felipe Pinzón - SP . Casa de Nariño, Bogotá. Presidencia de la República Bill Clinton - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Clinton conversó en la noche del martes con Juan Manuel Santos y el ministro Mauricio Cárdenas. Foto: AP |-| George H. W. Bush= George H. W. Bush George H. W. Bush - Virgilio Barco.jpg| El presidente de Estados Unidos, George H. W. Bush (1989-1993), con el presidente de Colombia, Virgilio Barco (1986-1990). El 15 de febrero de 1990 Bush padre llegó a Cartagena para la Cumbre de Presidentes Andinos, en la que trataron el tema del narcotráfico y, además, afianzaron alianzas para incentivar el café colombiano. Semana.com César Gaviria - George H. W. Bush.jpg| El presidente de Estados Unidos, George H. W. Bush (1989-1993), con el presidente de Colombia, César Gaviria (1990-1994). Semana.com Andrés Pastrana - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Visita de trabajo del presidente Pastrana al Estado de Texas, Estados Unidos, con el expresidente George Bush Sr. para conseguir acuerdos comerciales en el sector energético. APA |-| Ronald Reagan= Ronald Reagan Belisario Betancur - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan’s and President Belisario Betancur Curatas of Colombia Remarks on April 4, 1985. Reagan Library |-| Jimmy Carter= Jimmy Carter Belisario Betancur - Sin imagen.jpg| Arrival Statement of Jimmy Carter and Belisario Betancur to the Dominican Republic. NDI César Gaviria - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Garantías. | Jimmy Carter y César Gaviria le dieron una clara victoria al presidente Hugo Chávez. Foto: El Territorio Andrés Pastrana - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Expresidente Andrés Pastrana en compañía de su esposa Nohra Puyana y el Expresidente de Estados Unidos Jimmy Carter. APA Álvaro Uribe - Jimmy Carter.jpg| El Tratado de Libre Comercio fue el tema que trataron el Presidente Álvaro Uribe y el ex Presidente estadounidense Jimmy Carter, durante una reunión celebrada este domingo 17 de agosto en Plains, Georgia. SP - Presidencia de la República Jimmy Carter - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Juan Manuel Santos con el expresidente de EE.UU. Jimmy Carter, el pasado fin de semana en Bogotá AFP |-| Gerald Ford= Gerald Ford Alfonso López Michelsen - Gerald Ford.jpg| (22 Sep 1975) US President Gerald Ford meets President of Columbia Alfonso Lopez Michelsen in the White House to discuss Panama Canal. AP Archive |-| John F. Kennedy= John F. Kennedy Alberto Lleras Camargo - John F. Kennedy.jpg| Alberto Lleras, Jackie y John F. Kennedy, hace 52 años. Foto: AP. Fuentes Categoría:Colombia-Estados Unidos